My Poor Sick Misaki
by luluiscrazy
Summary: Misaki is sick and Usagi-san is there to take care of him. One shot! Please rate!
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help but write a story about Misaki being sick and have Usagi-san be the one to take care of him. One shot! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

"I can't believe its 6:30 already. I thought I had more time to sleep." As I tried to adjust my eyes to the brightness in the room, I couldn't help but feel dizzy when I got up from the bed. I had to place my hand on the wall to keep my balance.

"What was that just now? Am I coming down with something? I hope not. I have exams this week."

I took a shower and got ready. It took me longer than usual since I was having a hard time concentrating on what I was doing. I didn't like the feeling of being sick.

I walked out to the kitchen, very slowly, and started to make breakfast. I had to make sure that I acted completely normal around Usagi-san, because god only knows that he'll force me to stay home if I have the slightest cough or ache. Just then, Usagi-san came out of his room.

"Hey Usagi-san. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah. But I would've slept even better if you were sleeping by my side. I felt so lonely."

Usagi-san put his arms around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I pushed him away.

"Don't start. It's too early for that. Go sit down and eat your breakfast."

"But I miss my Misaki. You're like my caffeine in the morning. And since I'm not fully awake, I need more."

He pressed me against the wall, kissing up at my neck and then at my lips. I kept trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Normally I would give in because I loved how his lips would feel against mine, but I felt something rising up in my throat. _Oh man I think I'm going to throw up_! I pushed Usagi-san off of me with full force that he almost tripped backwards.

"Misaki?"

I ran from him to the nearest trash can. I knew that I wasn't going to make to the bathroom so the trash can was my safe bet. As I threw up in the can, feeling like I coughed up my lungs, Usagi-san was beside me, rubbing my back.

"Misaki, are you ok? Are you sick?"

After taking a few breaths of air I told him I was fine.

"I think the dinner from last night made me this way. You know, after eating, my stomach was a little upset. I feel much better now since I threw it all up. No worries! Hahaha….." I laughed hopefully he would buy it. Bu by the look on his face, he didn't quite believe me.

"You should stay home. I don't want to have to worry about you passing out in class or on the street."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm fine Usagi-san. And plus I have an exam today and I definitely cannot miss it." I walked away from him and started to put my shoes on.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast with me?"

"Uh…can't. I'm afraid that my stomach is going to be upset again. I'll eat something at school. Bye!"

Usagi-san caught my wrist, pulling me to him. I couldn't help as his violet eyes hypnotized my green ones.

"Misaki don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you? If I were sick, do you think I would still go to school?"

"Yes," he said point blank.

"Usagi-san, come on I'm going to be late for class. Let me go already!"

"Then let me drive you to school today. I'm really worried about you Misaki. I love you."

"Baka! I said not to worry…" just then everything started to shift and I felt like I was getting dizzy again. I had to get away from Usagi-san. So I pulled my hand away and ran out the door.

"I see you later!" I yelled, trying my hardest to concentrate to get where the elevator was. When I walked inside the elevator, relieved that no one was in it, I slid to the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"I gotta shake this off. I can't feel like this. I have exams, lots of chores to do, my job…."

_Maybe this is why I'm sick. I'm freakin stressed! _He thought_. _

Fifteen minutes passed, finally arriving at the university, Sumi-senpai yelled for him.

"Wow Misaki, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go home."

"I can't do that. I would only worry Usagi-san and if my brother finds out, he would worry too. I'm fine, really." I passed Sumi-senpai, trying to escape his questions, and arrived at Devil Kamijou's class.

I took my seat and couldn't help put my head on the desk. It felt so cool against my cheek.

_Do I have a fever?..._

Next thing I knew I felt a book hit my head.

"If you going to sleep in my class, then I suggest you go home Takakashi."

"Sorry sensei."

After an hour of lecture, the class was finally over.

"Hey Sumi-senpai. Go ahead without me. I have to talk to the professor about something."

"Ok. See you in class." As Sumi-senpai left the room, I laid my head against the desk again. I felt sweat go down my forehead and my throat was suddenly dry. I was getting that dizzy feeling again.

"Oi Takakashi, class is over. Is there something you need? If no, then leave the classroom."

"S-Sensei. Can you do me a favor please."

"What is it? I have to go."

I heard Kamijou-sensei walk up to my desk, arms folded across his chest.

"C-Can you m-make a phone call for me?"

"Why can't you do that yourself?"

I picked up my head from the desk and looked at him. His eyes grew wide.

"Hey are you ok. You don't look so good."

"N-No I'm not but that's ok. You were right. I should have stayed home."

I got up from my seat, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I lost my balance and the professor caught me.

"You should really see a doctor. I know someone who can take a look at you."

"That's ok. I just need plenty of rest. Sorry to have bothered you."

"But wait! Takakashi!...."

I ignored him as I walked out of the classroom. I decided to skip class, even though the professor would give me a zero for the day for not showing up, I couldn't help but feel like crap.

Walking home, I think it took me like 30 minutes. At the pace I was going, I thought it was going to be night time soon.

I finally arrived at the penthouse. I put my key in the lock and opened it. I didn't even bother yelling for Usagi-san. I went straight upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I soon realized that Usagi-san wasn't even here. Probably went to the publishing company today or was running errands.

For some reason, I went to Usagi-san's room. I went and laid on the bed, hugging Suzuki-san close to me. Not even a minute passed before I doze off.

After what seemed like hours of sleep, I woke up to Usagi-san slamming the door shut. From the way that door slammed, I'm guessing something went wrong, but didn't have the energy to get up and ask him what's wrong. It took a lot of effort for me to open my eyes as it felt I had glued my eyelids together. Once I opened them, the room was spinning, so I shut them closed. I realized that my body was shaking as well.

I heard Usagi-san coming up the stairs, opening the door to his room. He was surprised to see me lying on his bed. He had a smile on his face.

"I guess you couldn't wait for me to get home huh?" he walked over, probably going to kiss me.

"No Usagi-san, please," I said in a weak voice. He stopped and looked at me with worry eyes.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" he sat next to me, taking his hand and cupping my face.

"Oi! You have a fever!" He glanced down at my body and saw that I was shaking.

"You're shaking too." He looked angry.

"I knew you were lying to me. Why couldn't you just listen to me and do as I say. I told you to stay home if you weren't feeling well."

"I know, I'm sorry Usagi-san."

"Let's take you to the hospital. I want you to get checked to make sure it's nothing too serious. I won't tell Takahiro if it's nothing."

I couldn't argue with him as I had no energy for it. He picked me up, bridal style, and we walked out of the penthouse. I kept shaking in his grasp, and I couldn't help but feel his grip tighten around me.

"I love you Misaki. If something ever happens to you, I don't know what I'll do."

After spending sometime at the hospital, the doctors said it was nothing and that I had a bad cold. And after I explained everything that was going on, they said that I had a lot of stress, that I had to take it easy for a few day. The doctor said to take some medicine and to get plenty of rest.

On the way home, Usagi-san apologized to me for making me work so hard around the house.

"You don't…have to…apologize. It's my job… to take care of….the house. We agreed that that was how….. I was going to pay my rent." My throat hurt from talking too much.

"I know but….I can't help but think that maybe I could've done more chores around the house so you wouldn't feel so overwhelmed."

Usagi-san stretched his hand and ruffled my hair. I loved it when he did that; makes me feel warm and safe.

When we got home, Usagi-san carried me up the stairs and laid me on his bed. He took off his clothes and had put some pajama pants on. He climbed in the bed with me, pulling the blanket over us.

He slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"How's that?" Usagi-san asked.

"Feels good." I said and drifted off to sleep.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

_My poor Misaki…didn't you trust me enough to take care of you? I would do anything for you. I love you so much that it hurts if something were to happen to you._

I decided to call Hiroki. I wanted to know how Misaki was feeling in class today.

"_Well at first I didn't know what was going on with him until I saw his face, and it looked horrible. Is he ok now?"_

"Yeah. I took him to the doctor and they told him to take some medicine and to get plenty of rest. I just….I was so afraid Hiroki. When I came home, he had a really bad fever and was shaking."

"_Wow, now I feel bad."_

"Why? What did you do?"

_"Well, I thought he was sleeping in my class and I threw a book at him. Then he asked me to make a phone call and I got angry because I had to leave."_

"You idiot!" Usagi-san whispered loudly. He didn't want to wake Misaki up, "how could you have done that! What if I were to treat your lover like that!"

_"I'm sorry Akihiko. I wasn't thinking."_

I looked at Misaki's sleeping face, which looked like he was having difficulty breathing.

_Misaki?_

I reached across and touched his forehead.

_Oh god, he's burning up!_

_"Akihiko, you still there?"_

"Hiroki! Misaki's fever is going up! What do I do?!"

_"The hell should I know! Wait a minute…"_

I heard another man's voice talking from the other line.

"_Usami-san? It's Nowaki. What's wrong with Misaki? I'm a doctor so I think I could help."_

"His fever is going up. And the hospital too far for me to take him."

_"Ok what you need to do is turn on the shower and fill it up with cold water. Place Misaki in it and just let him stay there until his fever is broken. I would do it now if I were you. "_

"Ok I'll do that. Thanks Nowaki."

_"No problem. Call me if anything."_

I hung up the phone and went ahead to wake Misaki up.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I didn't know what time it was, but guessing that there was no brightness in the room, it was still the middle of the night when Usagi-san woke me up.

"Oh god. Misaki wake up," he said over and over.

"What is it?...Hey Usagi-san, why is everything so blurry?"

"It's because you're burning up!"

Usagi-san got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower go on, full blast.

"Usagi-san, please…." I felt so scared because I didn't know what was going on.

"It's ok. I'm going to put you in the bathtub."

"W-Why?"

"Because your fever is not going down and I don't know what else to do."

He took me in to the bathroom and started to place me in the bathtub. When I felt the cold water hit my back side, I gripped onto Usagi-san's neck, not wanting to let go.

"Misaki please, it's the only way."

"N-No! it's cold." I started to whine.

"I know but it's the only way to bring your fever down."

Suddenly I felt Usagi-san shift under me and he began to lower his body in to the bathtub.

"Usagi-san don't…"

"Shhhh its ok," he said as placed both our bodies in the tub.

I squirmed and whined as the cold water covered my body, but Usagi-san kept his grip around me making sure I couldn't get out.

After an hour or so, I couldn't really tell, Usagi-san placed his hand on my forehead.

"It l-looks like y-your fever w-went away. H-How do y-you feel?" Usagi-san stuttered.

"Cold. Can we get out of here please."

I turned around and saw that Usagi-san's lips were blue and his skin was pale.

"Oh god! Usagi-san! Come on, let's get you dried up."

I tried to get up but his grip on me tightened.

"I'm ok, really. I just want to make sure your better."

"Yes I'm fine. But your just making me worry more for your health."

"Alright let's get out."

It took him a minute for him to stand up. I told him that I could stand up for myself but he carried me anyway. After changing our clothes, going to bed, I couldn't help but watch Usagi-san curl up in his blanket, shivering.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san. This was all my fault." I started to tear up.

"Do not blame yourself. You have to understand I would do anything for you. You are my Misaki and I love you."

As we were both under the covers, I didn't care about hiding my feelings from him. I snuggled up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He watched with wide eyes. He knew that I would never do something like that. I saw that his lips were still kind of blue and I did something that really shocked both of us. I kissed him. I felt a tingle from his cold lips, but I kept kissing them to make them warm. Finally Usagi-san was out of his shock and started to kiss me back. It felt so good to feel him against me. He placed his arms around me and we held each other close; keeping each other warm for the rest of the night.

In the next couple of days, I was much better, slightly achy and tired, but was still able to go to school and make breakfast and dinner. Usagi-san was better too, and was making sure that I was feeling ok too. After reassuring him a million times that I was totally fine, he was satisfied.

"Good because it's been days since I've had my fill on Misaki. I need to have you now."

"W-Wait! I'm just now getting better and already you want to have sex! ….Hold on," I said, pretending to cough, "I feel faint Usaigi-san. I think I need some rest now."

I walked passed him, pretending to cough some more but that didn't help. I felt his hands go around my waist and pull me up over his shoulder.

I protested and yelled at him but he wouldn't listen.

"I was thinking that maybe we should do it in the bath tub. The other night, it felt really good just holding you close. Also it's just the right size to fit both of our bodies, don't you think?"

"Eh!!!!!"

_Niichan, please help me!!!!_

**Oh man this story is super long! I wasn't planning on making it so detailed! Sorry if it was a little sucky. If you liked it, please rate! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I know that this was supposed to be a one shot, but in the honor of Sarasnk,I'm going to write another chapter, making Usagi-san sick this time and have Misaki take care of him. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

_I'm so glad to be on break. One week without having to worry about exams and homework._

I was really happy. I needed to get some rest. After that cold I had a few days ago, I don't think I would want to get it back. But…unfortunately Usagi-san is now sick because of me. At first there were no signs of him having a cold. Right after I had gotten better, he took the chance to take advantage of me to have sex. From that moment, he started showing signs. He's usually a healthy man, so it surprised me when he didn't show up for breakfast yesterday.

***Yesterday Morning***

"Usagi-san! Breakfast is ready!"

I prepared the table and took my seat. I waited a few more minutes for him to come down but he never showed up.

"Usagi-san?" I got up and started walking up the stairs. I knocked on his bedroom door. No answer. I turned to the knob and peeked inside. I saw that he was still in bed. That was very unusual.

"Um…Usagi-san? Are you ok?" I walked over to the bed and he was sound asleep. I stared at his face and noticed that I was a little flushed.

"Oh no," I whispered. I put my hand on his forehead and he was burning up.

_What have I done?! This is all my fault!_

"Usagi-san. Usagi-san, please wake up. We need to get you to a doctor." He slowly opened his eyes, turning his face slightly so he could see me. Suddenly I remembered about his mood swings if you tried to wake him up in the morning.I anxiously waited for him to glare me and say or do something perverted but he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_Oh. My .God. He didn't try to molest me! He's dying!_ I started to panic. I even started to tear up. He wouldn't have ended up like this if it weren't for me being sick.

I went back to the kitchen and started making soup. After about 20 minutes, I started walking back up the stairs with a tray in hand. On the tray I had soup, a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, medicine, and a small bowl of ice cream_. I think I went overboard…_

Just as I was about to open the door, Usagi-san pops out of the room. he looked like he was in shock and muttered something about breakfast. Of course I'm in shock too and I lose my footing, dropping the tray to the ground. I stared at the mess, not wanting to clean it up.

"Misaki….I'm sorry for ….missing breakfast," he said, a little breathless.

"Usagi-san, please go back to bed. You have to rest."

While he's arguing with me, I'm pushing him back onto the bed. He falls backwards on it, pulling me on top of him.

"Please…don't …leave me." He's trying to hug me tightly but he doesn't succeed. He's too weak.

"Usagi-san…," I can't help but stare at the helpless author. This is all my fault.

I manage to pull myself away from him, grabbing the blanket and covering him up.

"Don't worry Usagi-san. I'm going to take care of you. Let me make you some more soup."

As I was leaving, he said 'I love you'. I close the door behind me and lean against it.

"I love you too Usagi-san," I whisper back.

***The End***

That's what happened yesterday. The whole day, he mostly slept. I didn't even go to school because I didn't want him to be here all alone. I had to call Aikawa and tell her that the manuscript wouldn't be ready yet because Usagi-san was sick. She was upset and told me to force Usagi-san to drink a whole bottle of cold medicine for him to get better. That woman was truly crazy.

Today, he managed to wake up and come down for breakfast with me, but I told him to go back upstairs so he could rest. Of course he didn't listen.

"I already missed breakfast and dinner yesterday. I'm not going to do that again." He sat at the table, waiting for his food. I didn't serve him any.

"You are not going to eat down here. Go back to bed and I'll bring your soup to you."

"No," he said while getting up, "we are eating together and…." He didn't finish his sentence as he passed out and falling towards the ground.

"USAGI-SAN!" I ran and manage to catch him. Luckily I didn't lose my footing so we didn't fall to the floor. _He's really heavy!_ _Oh man my back! _

Slowly I dragged him to the sofa, laying him on it.

"Usagi-san? Please wake up." I kneeled beside him, holding his hand. I didn't know whether to call an ambulance or just wait for him to wake up. But a moment later, his eyes fluttered open. I was relieved. I caught his gaze and I couldn't help but feel angry at myself for making him like this. Tears were running down my face as I muttered 'sorry' over and over.

"Misaki… you shouldn't…have to apologize." He was going to pat my hair but his hand fell back down over his stomach.

"But I'm the reason why you're like this. If you hadn't taken care of me, you wouldn't be sick right now." I wiped the tears from my eyes. Just as I was about to get up to bring him his soup, he grabbed my wrist weakly. He started to pull me towards and I let him.

"Usagi-san what is it?" I lean closer.

"Misaki…" he pulls me close to his face and gently rubs my cheek. My face grows hot. Then he grabs my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. Normally I would object and push him away (but then give in like I always do) but this time I don't. I deepen the kiss. I pull his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"I should get sick more often," he whispered when we pulled away to catch our breath.

"Baka don't say such things!" He smiled and went to sleep.

After a few hours, I managed to clean the house and do laundry, being careful to not wake Usagi-san. After I was done, I went to go check on him.

His face was flushed again. I checked his forehead and his fever was still there. In fact it was going up. Oh no….

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a wet rag and placed it on Usagi-san's forehead. I saw his face scrunch up because the water was dripping down his face, but became relaxed afterwards.

"That feels good…,"he muttered. His breathing was a little off.

_I don't know what to do! I gave him medicine so he should have been getting better. But his fever is going up and I don't know if I should call an ambulance. It's not like I could drive there. I don't even have a license! What do I do?!_

I waited 30 minutes, checking to see if his fever was going down. It wasn't. Oh god he's worse. I ran my hand down his cheek. It was burning.

"Usagi-san I'm calling an ambulance. Your fever is not going down." As I was about to go get the phone, he said something.

"What?" I didn't understand him.

"Bath…tub." He said.

Bathtub? What does he mean by that?

Just then I knew what he meant. When I was sick and my fever wasn't going down, he had put me in the bathtub so it would. It eventually worked and I was grateful that he did that.

"You want me to put you in the bathtub?" He nodded slowly.

I ran upstairs and got the bath ready. I waited for the tub to be filled with enough cold water to put his body in. Once that was ready I ran back down the stairs.

Ok, that was done. Now I have to take him up the stairs. That was going to be a problem. He can barely walk. How am I going to get him up the stairs? I let out a sigh. I have no choice.

"Ok Usagi-san. I'm going to have to take you up the stairs but I can't do it alone."

I grabbed his arms, pulling him in to a sitting position. He swayed a little but I didn't want to waste any more time. I pulled him up until he was standing. I turned around so that his arms were wrapped around my neck, him leaning on me. Perhaps a little too much weight on me.

"Ok Usagi-san. We're heading for the stairs. Come on."

So very slowly, me dragging Usagi-san, we began ascending the stairs. I knew he was making an effort to walk but he was very weak.

"We're almost there," I said. I had sweat coming down my face. I really need to work out more.

When we reached the last step, he lost his footing. I grabbed onto the railing with one hand and caught him with the other, yanking his shirt. With all my strength I yanked him forward, pulling him towards me. I caught him but we fell on the floor.

"Ow," as I hit my back against the floor and Usagi-san falling on top of me. I am definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. After a few attempts of me trying to get up and picking up Usagi-san, he arrived at the bathroom. I sat him on the toilet.

"Ok Usagi-san, do you think you can get in the tub?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"With…you," he said.

"With me?" Then I realized that he wanted be to sit with him the way he was with me.

"Ok Usagi-san."I took off his shirt and grabbed him again. When I wrapped my arms around him, I gasped. He was really hot. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt so my arms felt the heat of his body. Being careful, we stepped into the tub.

"Damn this water is cold!"

We lowered ourselves in the tub, me sitting against the tub while Usagi-san lay on top of me, his head leaning against my shoulder. His forehead touched my chin. _I can't believe how hot he is._

After 5 minutes, my teeth started chattering_. It's only been 5 minutes and I'm freezing!_

I could hear Usagi-san snoring lightly.

_I have to endure this. He did this for me. It's only fair that I could do this for him_. I tightened my arms around his chest.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san." I grabbed a small towel that was nearby, soaking it, placing it on his forehead. I kept doing that until I felt his fever going away.

_Thank goodness, it's going down. I can't believe Usagi-san sat with me in the bathtub, in the freezing water, for an hour. He really does…love me. Even though he's this old perverted man, he really does have a good heart. I can't help but…love him too. _

My cheeks grew hot. I started to think about his kisses…the way his lips would feel against mine.

I don't know how much time had passed, but Usagi-san's fever went down and I was glad. Happy that I could finally get out of this damn cold water, but really happy that he was going to be ok. I don't know what I would do without him.

"U-Usagi-san. C-Can w-we get o-out of here?" My teeth chattered.

Finally Usagi-san was waking up. His head turned to face me, felt that I was shaking underneath him.

"Misaki…thank you." He leaned over and kissed me. The kiss didn't last long since my teeth was still chattering away.

"Let's get out of here."

"Y-You d-don't have t-to tell m-me twice." We both got out of the bath tub.

We went to the bedroom and changed into our pajamas. I had to help Usagi-san change out of his clothes. He was smiling the whole time while I was doing it too. _Pervert…._

At last we were in bed and I could see Usagi-san breathing a little better.

Suddenly, Usagi-san wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I was going to fight back but stopped. That's all he did. He didn't try to have sex with me or anything. He kissed my cheek and went to sleep.

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his and fell asleep.

"Don't worry. Once I'm better, it's going to be sex 24/7," he said and went back to sleep. My eyes popped open and my body stiffened.

_Nii-chan. Is it ok to come visit you tomorrow and stay for a few days? Or maybe forever?_

**Well what did you think? I decided to do the bathtub scene again so that Misaki would know what Usagi-san went through when he was sick. Sorry if it's too long. Please rate!**


End file.
